The Secret He Thought He Hid
by Lloyd10000
Summary: Alfred has a secret. He's in love with Selina Kyle but he won't tell her. However, is she hiding something from him? (A requested fanfiction. One shot.)


**A.N.-Hi everyone this is my first ever attempt on a Gotham story that is a one shot. Hopefully, the characters are mostly in character. This was a request from 27. This is a mature story. Read at your own risk. Anyway, without further adieu.**

* * *

Alfred woke early one morning like he always does to the sound of heavy breathing and thumping. Confused he went to investigate. As he made his way down the long hall of the Wayne Manor, he grabbed the nearest object he could find which happened to be a cane of some sort. Alfred walked into the den to see Bruce Wayne, son of Thomas and Martha Wayne and Selina Kyle, an orphan that lived on the street, fighting but it was more like she was training him.

Alfred watched as Bruce attacked Selina with a few punches but she dodged them with relative ease. As he watched Selina, something moved inside his heart that he had long placed under lock and key. After a few more failed attempts to even place one hit on Selina, Alfred cleared his throat which caused the two to turn to him in fright.

"Alfred, you scared me. Why didn't you announce yourself? And why do you have a cane?" Bruce questioned as he made his to the desk with his mother and father's murder files are as Selina moved to the couch.

"I'm sorry, Master Bruce but I thought I heard an intruder and that you were in trouble. Forgive me, Master Bruce I get myself better presentable." then Alfred walked off back to his bedroom. As soon as he was showered and dressed, Alfred walked back to the living room but before he arrived, Selina was standing in the hallway.

"Ah, Miss Kyle, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Alfred asked as he bowed before her Selina smirked and shrugged her shoulders then walked away. She touched Alfred's chest as she passed and Alfred turned in shock as she walked away.

"Wha-?"

(What was that? Her touch it's… I can still feel it against me.) but his heart raced where she had touched him across the chest and the burning feeling of her hand was still there. After his heart calmed down, Alfred walked into the kitchen and began to make breakfast for Bruce. Just he was about to start breakfast, the doorbell rang, Alfred wiped his hands and went to answer the door.

When he opened the door, Detective Gordon was standing there and Alfred greeted him,

"Ah, Detective Gordon."

"Alfred." he greeted back as he pointed to the doorway, "Mind if I come in?" Alfred moved out of the way and Gordon walked in. He turned back to Alfred after he had shut the door,

"Do you know where Selina is?" at the mere mention of her name made his heart beat wildly in his chest and Alfred answered,

"I'm not sure perhaps with Master Bruce." then lead the detective into the living room and sure enough there she was sitting next to Bruce staring out the window. Alfred thought,

(She looks so lonely and sad. I can't handle seeing her so sad. I must do something. But what?) Alfred waited patiently by the door as Detective Gordon questioned Selina about the murders she witnessed and for some reason it pissed him off that Gordon was near her, touching her. Just then, Bruce walked up to him and asked,

"Alfred is breakfast ready yet?" and Alfred answered,

"Not yet but soon." then reluctantly left the room and back into the kitchen. He cooked eggs, pancakes, bacon, and sausage for breakfast and brought it back to Bruce and Selina. However, once he got there, Bruce and Selina were gone. Alfred searched for them for a while and he managed to find Bruce.

"Master Bruce, there you are. Your food is ready sir."

"Thank you, Alfred." then walked back to the living room and Alfred continued to search for Selina.

He found her in his bedroom sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

"Miss Kyle, what are you doing here?" He asked her honestly but his heart was beating a mile a minute as he continued to stare at her. Selina got off the bed and walked right up to Alfred before she shut the door behind him, locking it.

"Miss Ky-" she silenced him with a hand to his mouth as she whispered to him seductively,

"Shh...Alfred. I know what you want. Oh and call me, Selina." then removed her hand as Alfred looked at her strangely,

"Miss Ky- Selina whatever do you mean?" except he knew exactly what she meant but he couldn't tell her that.

"You want me." Alfred gulped as she continued, "But that's okay because," then whispered in his ear, "I want you too." Alfred couldn't handle it anymore so he grabbed her and pulled her closer as he smashed his lips on hers. He kissed her hungrily and Selina kissed back just as hungry. Alfred lead her to the bed, where he lifted her into the air before he placed her down on the bed without breaking the kiss.

Selina loved the feeling she was getting in her core as she rubbed herself against a very hard bulge in Alfred's pants. She slowly moved her hand down to his bulge and grabbed it which caused Alfred to break the kiss and moan.

"Selina…" he moaned as she began to massage the growing bulge in his pants. Using her free hand she began to unbutton his pants and zipper with the help of Alfred until his pants laid on the floor. Alfred removed his shirt leaving only his boxers before he started removing Selina's clothing. Alfred removed her shirt and pants leaving her bra and underwear and he began to attack one of her breasts while massaging the other.

Then Alfred removed her bra so he could get to the breast closer and began to go back and forth massaging and sucking them both. Selina gripped her hands in Alfred's hair as she felt the rising pressure between her legs. Alfred could tell be the moans and hisses that Selina was nearing her climax and he wanted her to feel good before he did anything. Alfred attacked her lips again causing them to swell up but they didn't care. Just then, Alfred grabbed her underwear and pulled them off exposing her to him.

He could tell she was wet for him so he slowly rubbed his finger around her entrance before he even attempted to slip one yet. Selina was so happy and she felt amazing at what she was feeling. She looked into Alfred's eyes lovingly as she whispered,

"Please… Do me." that caused Alfred to slowly push into her core and he knew it was tight but he wanted to cause Selina more pleasure and less pain. After a while he place two fingers then three as he scissored his way through her so he could enter her with something much bigger. Once she was taking in four fingers, Alfred thought she was finally ready to take him. Selina sat up and pulled his boxers down which caused his cock to spring out.

Alfred climbed on top of her hovering about her entrance and he asked her,

"Selina, are you sure? If you can't do thi-" but he never finished as Selina sat up and kissed him as she told him,

"Yes, I'm sure." Alfred nodded then slowly plunged inside her core. Selina scrunched up her face in pain and Alfred stopped,

"No please don't stop." she plead and Alfred resumed pushing into her until he went straight to the hilt.

"There it's in. Now, I won't move until you say so." then kissed her as he stayed still waiting for her to get used to him. After a while, Selina nodded her head for him to start thrusting and Alfred slowly thrusted into her until she started to moan in pleasure instead of pain.

"Ah….Oh… Alfred...Yes…." she moaned as he thrusted in her, "Faster… Alfred… harder…" and he complied. He thrust faster and a little harder. Selina came multiple times as he thrusted in her and Alfred was getting close. Alfred thrusted in her harder and harder, faster and faster until he felt the pressure building and building until he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Sel...ina...I'm...com...in-" and he came before he could even finish the sentence. His triggered her's and she came at the same time as Alfred. When he was finished, he weakly and slowly thrusted in her as she kissed him lazily.

Alfred pulled out of her slowly and laid next to her as she slowly drifted to sleep As she whispered,

"I love you, Alfred." then he whispered to her as she slept,

"I love you too. Selina." then fell to sleep completely forgetting Master Bruce.

* * *

 **A.N.- hi again. I really hope you liked this story. Please like and review.**


End file.
